


The Ring of Minos

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Cursed ring, F/M, Lust, Mythology - Freeform, Transformation, creature!Rumple, cursed!Rumple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle is a local librarian, living near the ancient ruins of the Flatlands. One day Mr. Gold comes through the doors carrying a ring of Minos, a powerful cursed item which will punish the wearer to become a creature of the pit. Mr. Gold not one to believe in curses puts it on to prove her wrong and finds… it is not coming off.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle was putting a couple of books into the bookshelves in the small library. The town of Avonlea was small, but had a couple of travellers as they were one of the closest towns of the ancient ruins of the Flatlands.

Having been a patron of this library since she was young enough to know what a book was, so it was only normal for her to take it over once the old librarian retired.

She loved her little library, it was a wonderful way to spend reading… as it was not used much and most of the patrons really knew how to help themselves, coming in to read the paper or the like.

However this day was different as a stranger walked through the doors of Belle’s library.

“How can I help you sir?” she asked as she made her way behind the counter. The man was clearly rich with the way he dressed, looked like he was from the big city. Slowly he took off his top hat.

“Well… it seems here is the place to go if you want to know things. I… acquired a… item not long ago. I am curious if you know about it,” he asked her, giving her a polite smile. He was in his fifties, half long greying hair, a hooked nose and dark eyes.

“Well… I will certainly have a look. Do you want some tea?” Belle asked him, usually offering it to all of her guests.

“Yes please, milk no sugar,” he informed her. As she brewed the tea he pulled a small box and opened it. Belle instantly got curious at the old gold ring.

“Odd isn’t it?” he asked as he mentioned towards it. It even seemed to be glowing slightly. Picking it up she saw that it looked like a signet ring with the band being the coiled bodies of snakes. The symbol was that of a bull, which made Belle furrow her brow.

“I… I think I know of this… just… give me a moment,” she handed him the tea and the stranger was hardly able to nod before Belle vanished between the shelves. The man simply chuckled as he breathed into the cup too cool it down.

This certainly was a very strange place… but… he had to admit that he liked this little library. It was rather… calming and quiet.

The pretty librarian… who apparently was a bit of a local historian if the ones he had referred him to her. Well… it seemed they were correct, she was the only one to seem to have some sort of idea of what he was speaking about.

His dark eyes fell upon that golden ring. He did not know why he bought it… he never did buy anything without knowing its authenticity and provenance. Though the seller could not tell him much… yet he bought it… not even discussing the price.

He just had to have it.

It was an desire that he found it hard to explain. Even now… he wanted to take it on. It was as if it beckoned to him.

Staring at it he startled slightly as the librarian returned, holding a small slightly dusty book in her hand. Seemed like dusting wasn’t the librarian’s strong suit, he remarked as he dried some of the dust from the counter discretely as she flicked through the pages.

“AH! I knew it! I found it Mr… I am sorry, I never got your name. Seems I have absolutely no manners at all anymore as I seem not have introduced myself even. My name is Miss French,” she gave him a hand which he took graciously.

“I have always preferred people who are useful yet lacking in manners over polite idiots Miss French, so you need not worry. My name is Mr. Gold. I am an antiques dealer… or at this point in my carrier I am more of a collector rather than a dealer,” he smiled towards her. She gave a light giggle though he could see that she was reading through the text. He saw the smile vanish slightly, before it turned to dread.

“I think you should get rid of it…” her voice was almost a whisper.

“Get rid of it?” Gold asked with a slight wonder, not expecting that.

“It is a ring of Minos…” she showed him the drawing. Sure enough the drawing was exactly like the ring on the table.

“Still does not explain that I should get rid of it,” Gold countered, raising his brow slightly.

“It is cursed,” she blurted out, which made him let out mocking chuckle.

“Cursed? So my wife will make love to a bull and give birth to a minotaur… well, I am no longer a married man as she left many years ago, so she is free to pleasure whatever she wishes, be it man or beast,” he laughed. Belle was rather red in the face at the man’s teasing.

“No! Not that! But you know what else Minos is known for? He is the judge of hell,” she attempted to calm herself though his words had rather riled her up.

“Hm… must confess it has been a while since I have read Dante,” he shrugged.

“Well, this ring is tied to that. It judges the sinners on their sins while at the same time driving them to do more. The bearer will also feel all the delight of this sins even stronger, driving him to more hedonistic acts as food  tastes better, his riches grows larger, his enemies fall before him and his lovers…” Belle was not quite able to finish her sentence.

“Sounds like an awful curse,” she could hear the teasing in his voice.

“Well… everything has a price. This being the cursed’s body and soul. The more he or she indulges in sin the more their body changes until they are beasts of the pit,” she showed him another picture, this one of twisted beasts with writhing bodies, hooves and claws… all manners of grotesques twisted around each other, each of them carrying the mark of Minos. Gold even had to cock his head slightly at the inventiveness of the artist in depicting these pathetic doomed creatures.

“Impressive,” he said. “But it is a story, nothing more.”

“Well, had it only been that, I would have warned you about putting it on… it would honestly be scary to think about someone wearing something like that, but… it is not just that,” she said.

“Oh?” Gold asked.

“No,” Belle shook her head. “It is very well documented that everyone who has owned one of these rings went mad and vanished. These were all powerful men and women and one day they were gone without a trace.”

“And how many stories is there and over how many centuries?” Gold countered. Belle went quiet. It wasn’t only the stories… something about that ring… it was wrong.

If it was her she did not care if she found this ring on the side of the road and if it was the only thing which could save her library she would not pick it up.

But she couldn’t tell him that. To throw away a precious golden ring because of her feelings.

“Mr. Gold…” she began.

“It is quite an inventive story, but it is no more than that. I appreciate your concern, but it is just a ring,” He said as he picked up the ring. “Let me prove it to you.”

“NO!”

But Belle could do nothing as she watched him slip that golden ring onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly and he held up his hand showing her.

Both of them stood there in silence, Gold feeling the librarian’s wide blue eye go over him.

“So… when is the curse supposed to start?” he gave her a slight grin. Belle furrowed her brows and let out a huff.

This man sure was rather infuriating. He simply let out a slight chuckle as he picked up the cup drinking slightly.

“Mmm… wonderful tea,” he smiled towards her.

“Aren’t you… aren’t you going to take it off?” Belle asked, looking towards the gold ring around his fingers. “Even if you do not believe in the curse… it is still a priceless artefact. Are you certain it is smart wearing it?”

Gold raised his brow as he glanced at the golden ring as he had no idea that he had simply forgotten that he was wearing it. He found himself looking at it.

“Hm… I suppose you are right…” he however sounded unsure. But he wrapped his fingers around it and tried to take it off, but the ring was firmly stuck. He groaned slightly, but it simply would not budge. Belle was clearly nervous.

“Mr. Gold… is something wrong?” she asked nervously.

“It seems to be stuck,” there was a slight worry in his voice. It wasn’t as if he had forced it on… actually quite the opposite, it had gone on so easily, so it getting stuck like this was rather odd.

Belle felt her heart skip a bit. It was as the legend had said… once you take the ring on it cannot come off.

Mr. Gold finally stopped, conceding that the ring was well and truly stuck. He let out a soft sigh, as he looked at it.

“Well… it is nothing that a bit of grease or soap can’t fix,” he then said dismissively. Belle looked at him, certain that she would not be so calm if she had a supposedly cursed ring stuck to her finger.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Belle asked.

“You are very kind to worry, Miss French but I am perfectly fine,” He assured her as he took another sip of his tea.

“This place you got is really remarkable,” he then commented. Belle honestly felt strange, he was talking as if nothing happened. Though technically… nothing really had happened. He just took on a golden ring. He was right after all. It wasn’t such as the ring would cause someone to vanish after all. That was… unless the curse was true.

She decided that perhaps she was feeling foolish.

“Thank you Mr. Gold… it isn’t very big though… I am sure you have seen far greater libraries,” she smiled towards him.

“Perhaps in size and architecture… but it is nice and quiet here,” he told her. He found his eyes glide over to her. She really was beautiful. It was no denying he was attracted to her… that he wanted her.

Still.. to never see her again…

Normally he would have accepted this, but somehow he felt bolder. The wish to have her… to have something so kind and innocent…

He could not even imagine letting this feeling go. His mind hatched a plan even as he finished his tea.

“So… Miss French… I have another question that I wish to ask of you… do you know where in Avonlea that I can rent a room?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold rents a room in the library.

“Rent a room? I must admit… I just thought you were travelling through,” Belle asked. Mr. Gold shrugged his shoulders.

“I was… but… I have deciding on staying for a while… I want to… do more research on this ring… as well as the antique ruins in this area,” Mr. Gold attempted to come up with an excuse. Belle nodded.

“Well… there isn’t much to see around here, but the ruins are interesting… I know them very well,” Belle smiled towards her.

“It’s seems that I have found a capable guide then… I will of course pay you for showing me around,” he offered her, though Belle simply shook her head.

“No… I would love to show you around… it is not often people come here to stay and… well no one here really have any interest in the ruins… I guess that happen when you live near them,” Belle let out a short laugh, a truly wonderful sound to Mr. Gold’s ear. The unbidden thought of wondering how she would sound moaning below him.

The older man had to blink his dark eyes… how had he become such a crude brute? But he could not deny the desire which burned within him. He wanted her more than anything… not for some animalistic desire. No. This was no mere wish for sexual conquest.

He wanted her. All of her.

Belle looked at him… wondering if there was something odd with his eyes. No… surely not… the whole story about the cursed ring must have gotten to her.

But… again the feeling did not leave as she was feeling… worried for him.

“Um… well about a room… there is one under the library. It is perhaps not something like a man of your stature would be used to… it is small, but… well it is clean and even have a small kitchen…”

“I’ll take it,” Mr. Gold said before Belle could even finish her sentence.

“But… you haven’t even seen it… nor have I told you the price,” Belle seemed to be continuously surprised by this man… and she wasn’t really sure what she thought about this. Some part of her was certain that he was able to make her utterly exhausted.

But… it was a rather… interesting. Very different from her life where everything was quiet and calm, but not with a lot of stuff happening or anything exciting going on. She had to admit that she was rather… intrigued.

“Well… what can I say… I have been charmed by this little place… and I doubt you are a person to scam me. I will pay whatever you think is fair. Besides… if you go through with your kind offer to show me around the area… it will be much easier for us if we reside in the same building,” he said. Belle was still a bit taken aback, nodding her head slightly.

“I suppose…” Belle admitted.

“Do we have a deal then Miss French?” he asked as he reached out his hand towards her, a sly smile on his lips. Belle continued to look at him for a moment before she took his hand.

“A deal Mr. Gold,” Belle confirmed. Their handshake lingered, Mr. Gold feeling her warm skin against his own. Slowly he released hers before he succumbed to his desire and lower his face and kiss it.

He did not know he would be able to stop himself with just a kiss either.

“Well then Miss French… if you would excuse me… I have some errands to run. I will be back in not too long,” he told her, his dark eyes caressing her for a moment before he turned away and walked out the door to the library.

Belle stood there in silence for a while as she continued to look after the stranger, before she decided she should prepare the room to the best of her abilities. She had never really had a tenant before… but the space was nicely kept as she at least cleaned it over once in a while… using it to store some boxes and where she kept supplies.

The cleaning was a bit of a work and she kept the windows open to air it out as she went to fetch fresh linen for the bed as she left the pillow and blanket hanging in the sun to make them fresh and nice.

 

When Mr. Gold had returned he went to view the place. Sure… it was much smaller than what he had been used to in the later part of his life, but… well here was a time where he would have wished to be able to stay in a place like this.

“I know it is small…” he heard Belle’s voice.

“Well… I shall not lie… it is smaller than my house… but it is more than fine. The library’s location is also very good… which I always found to be most important,” he attempted to assure her. Belle nodded her head happy that he seemed content with it.

“I should leave you to get settled in. If there is anything I live in the apartment so you can come call any time,” she informed him.

“Oh… so you live at the library too?” he asked.

“Yes… it is a small apartment… but it is just… easier you know?” she shrugged. Gold nodded his head.

“Surely,” he smiled towards her.

“Well… there is a kitchen in the library… I tend to take breakfast there at eight. If you want to… we could have breakfast together,” she looked towards him. He gave her a gracious bow.

“I would be grateful indeed Miss French,” he looked towards her. The room smelled like her slightly. Like the mix of a summer night after rain… filled with the slightly dusty smell of books… a truly delightful smell which was enough to make him nearly salivate with desire for this woman.

“Very well… good night Mr. Gold, I hope you are able to sleep well, I know it is sometimes hard in new place…” she looked a bit worried at him. He simply did a hand wave to dismiss her concerns.

“I am certain I will do just fine,” he said as he took his bag, which he had gotten from the inn with the rest of his possessions.

“If you say so… I’ll just… go to my room… and keep in mind if there is…” His slight chuckle cut her off, though it was not mocking, rather just amused.

“I will see you soon Miss French… and thank you again,” he bowed his head towards her. Belle smiled and nodded.

“Oh… and uh… the soap is beside the basin,” Belle noted that he looked confused that she would bring up such a thing. “You know… for the ring?”

“Oh,” Gold looked down at his hand, moving his fingers slightly. “Thank you.”

Belle gave him a nod before she nodded his head before he followed her with his dark eyes, waiting for when the door closed and he heard it click shut.

The thought of removing the ring was at once forgotten as he sat himself on the bed. How he was able to keep a normal conversation with this visage of beauty. He had taken care to keep his cloak over his arm and keep that in front of him to hide his… appreciation for that beauty.

What would she think of him if she knew. Even then he was unable to keep from grinding his hips. He moaned softly as he opened his pants as he started to caress himself.

“Ah…” a slight moan passed through his lips, moaning softly. He imagined her being there, caressing her.

Fuck… he could swear he felt her fingers teasing him. Leaning back he could imagine her blue eyes looking at him.

He wanted her, lusted for her as if he was just some animal in heat. Looking over at his left hand he saw that the ring was glowing softly. He furrowed his brows slightly yet he was more eager than scared. Slowly he wrapped that around his throbbing cock.

The feeling was…

It was if he could not think as his vision flickered as he continued to pump his hand slowly. He kept moaning, having a need to drool slightly.

He imagined her nude… coaxing him closer to her like some vision. This passion filled dream was so… real…

He saw her move slightly, laying on a bed of gold, nothing covering her nude form, he heard her breathing… she was excited as he watched her had move further down, over her stomach and down between her…

A loud moan came from the older man’s lips as the jolt of pleasure passed through his scrawny body, making his spine bend.

Her smell… he could smell her… smell her excitement.

 _‘Gold… please…’_ her voice… it was as if she was right in front of him… wanting him. He licked his lips slightly, having not noted that his tongue had gotten a split down the centre of it, as if it was had been cut with a knife and was about to split in two.

As he continued indulging in his fantasy for the beautiful woman that he had only just met bristle like hair started to grow in the back of his neck, still hidden in his greying half long hair. It produced a delightful tingle, adding to the feeling as his stroking got more eager in his desperation to escape such intense desire.

Finally he was able to find some sort of release as he came in his own hand. He needed to sit himself there, doing his best to calm his laboured breathing. Slowly he was able to stand himself up to clean himself up.

He still felt filled with desire, brushing his fingers against the feeling of the patch of bristling fur which had grown down his neck. Even though he felt it… he somehow seemed not to notice anything having changed.

Instead he changed into his night clothes and fell asleep… feeling better than he had in… forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has dinner with her new tenant and they start to get to know each other.

Mr. Gold woke up in the morning, still panting loudly. His dreams had been… intense. The sheets were drenched with sweat as the visage of the beautiful librarian had been teasing him. He thought he had long since stopped dreaming… he swore he hadn’t dreamt in decades at this point.

But this night… oh… how he wished he could stay forever in that dream world where he had her…

In his dream the wind was howling as their bodies twined around each other in pure ecstasy. He even felt it was he woke up. That… pleasure… he wanted more.

Because no matter how good he felt in that dream it still felt… lacking.

And he knew why. It was not real.

It was only her that could fulfil this need in his body. He cleaned himself in the basin as he looked out the window. The sun was shining, but he could swear that he still heard that howling wind and how the desire was burning with his body.

His eyes then fell on the ring again, how it gleamed gently in the light. Slowly he moved his fingers, gazing down at it. He thought that he should perhaps remove it… but he was hungry. He could smell tea and coffee being prepared upstairs along with toast.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times. That was odd… he thought for a while before he took on his shirt and west before he proceeded to take on his dress shoes before he walked out the door, the ring once more forgotten.

 

Belle stood in the library back room as she heard a gentle knock on the door. She felt strangely excited having a guest in her otherwise mundane life. Opening the door she greeted the older man with a smile.

“Good morning Mr. Gold, did you sleep well?” she asked.

“Wonderfully Miss French. I haven’t slept that well in as long as I can remember,” he replied, amazed that he was able to speak normally with how mesmerized that he was of the beauty before him.

She gave him another one of those stunning smiles of hers as she turned to pour some tea.

“You want a cup?” she asked glancing over… feeling a bit strange that his eyes were following her, but… it wasn’t entirely… unwelcome. He was rather… exciting.

“I’d love it,” he bowed his head as he looked towards her. As she prepared the tea she looked over to find the ring still on his finger.

“Oh… you didn’t get it off?” Belle questioned. Gold looked surprised for a while at what she was talking about before he once again looked down at his fingers.

“Ah…” he gave her a soft smile. “Um… no… I am afraid not. The soap sadly did not do the trick.”

It was a lie… but Gold had lied enough in his life so it was a secondary nature for him at this point. Besides… it was not as if he could tell this wonderful woman the truth. What would she think of him then?

“That is… worrying,” Belle said as she looked at it. “At least the joint doesn’t seem swollen or anything…”

She stepped closer to examine it, him holding out his hand. She was close to him, a inch or two at most, as she looked at it.

“Would you mind if I had a try?” Belle asked, gazing up at him with those beautiful blue eyes which enchanted him and kept him in thrall. He shook his head.

“Sure… go ahead… perhaps you can manage it,” he said softly as he held his hand towards her. He felt her fingers gently move over his own and also… over the ring. It was as if he could feel her caress the metal… feeling how her warmth seeped into it.

He saw how her brows furrow in astonishment as she looked closely at it.

“It is so strange… it shouldn’t be stuck…” she pondered as she gently moved the ring around… but it just wouldn’t go over the finger joint. He let a nervous low sound as he nodded his head slightly. She leaned towards her, unable to keep himself from brushing his nose against their soft brown hair. The sensation sent a tingle down his neck, feeling a delightful tickle as the bristles of his neck standing up slightly.

Belle let out a slight gasp as she realized what he was doing. Certainly some men had been had been… eager around her before, but… she really did not mind it this time. It actually felt rather… pleasant.

Her attention was too drawn away from the ring as she moved even closer to him. She felt her heart pound as his hand moved to take hers, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

“I am sorry Miss French…” his voice was low and rough as his eyes met hers, she almost being certain that his eyes were different to that of a normal man… as if the pupil was flatter. Or… was she just seeing things?

“It is… fine, I don’t really mind,” she said as they moved closer to each other. Belle’s eyes fell on his lips… she had never really kissed a man before. She wondered how that would be like.

Before she could think more about this, the whistle from the kettle rang out showing that the tea water was ready.

“I should…” Belle was utterly mesmerized by those wonderful eyes.

“Yes… I suppose…” Gold found it hard to raise his voice above a whisper. Hell… she was so close…

Belle bit her lips as she moved away from him, Gold’s eyes falling to the floor as he rubbed his thumb against the ring.

But she hadn’t been unwilling… not withdrawn in disgust with his inappropriate behavior towards her. Come to think of it… she was seemingly living in  this library alone…

“If you do not mind me asking Miss French, but do you have a fiancée or…?” his voice trailed off as he watched her prepare the tea.

“No, nothing like that. Just an old spinster,” she giggled slightly as she poured up the tea.

“I wouldn’t say that,” he murmured softly as he looked down at her. Belle just looked over her shoulder at him.

“It is what everyone else are saying, though… I got a library so…” she shrugged as she put the tea in. He chuckled as he nodded his head.

“Well... take it from me, libraries are far better than men regardless, so I think you did a good choice,” he said as he sat down by the little table in her break room, though his remark had Belle laughing so that she needed to stop on her way over with the tray as to not spill the tea.

“Hard to beat a library you have got to admit,” Belle said as she managed to bring the tray to the table and gave her new tenant his cup.

“I admit that gladly,” Gold nodded his head as he took the cup and poured in a bit of milk. Breakfast was consisting of toast, though it seemed like a perfect way to start the day.

“How about yourself, Mr. Gold? Do you have someone waiting for you at home?” she asked. He simply shook his head as he blew his tea softly.

“No. I am a widower, and my son has his own family. I had a grandson born last fall. We have a… rocky relationship…” he paused for a moment.

“I am sorry,” Belle apologized as he glanced down at her tea.

“It is fine. He sends me letters and I respond. He seems very happy, which… is all that I could ask of as a father. So I spend most of the time travelling and… well picking up items that may strike my fancy… heh… you know what is funny though?” he asked as he glanced over at her as she sat listening to his every word.

“No…” she shook her head.

“My mansion must be filled with all these precious items that I have searched the world for… this just being my newest,” he said as he pointed to the ring that he wore. “Yet… I am never at home. Never get to see the things I have hunted so long for. Never struck me how pointless such a thing really is…”

A silence fell between the two of them. Belle then swallowed as she dared to reach out her hand and took his, him wrapping his fingers around those gentle digits.

“Well… what do you want?” Belle then asked. He let out a low chuckle.

“If I tell you… you have to tell me first, what do you want? Is this library truly all that you have dreamed about?” he asked still caressing over her fingers with his thumb. Belle’s cheeks flushed a bit with color, as this touch was very intimate yet she only nodded her head.

“Well… I have always wanted to see the world. To learn what is out there, to just… get out of here you understand? But that is a bit hard when you do not have money and besides… a lone woman travelling alone…” her blue eyes looked into her tea for a moment before meeting his again.

“But I don’t mind. I like my library and I am happy. Though… I do find myself… dreaming about travelling the world… I cannot deny that…” she smiled softly, noting that he had not let go of her hand yet. Her hand then perked up as she looked at him, smiling gently.

“However, now I have told you what I want, so now you have to tell me what it is that you want,” she said as she leaned closer. Mr. Gold let out a soft breath and the word had fallen from his lips before he could think of a lie.

“You.”


End file.
